1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truckle with braking and releasing functions, and more particularly to a truckle with independent braking and releasing functions suitable for a precision instrument, which utilizes a braking device to provide the user the functions, such as easy operation, easy to distinguish the braking state, stable braking, avoiding noises and safe usage, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional truckle structure disclosed in Taiwan Design Patent No. 339,043 is an improvement of a truckle structure. On the top of the truckle rack of this truckle structure is disposed a holding platform. A braking device is suspended from the front end of the holding platform. The holding platform includes opposite through holes in both side boards thereof, at least one pivot hole in the protruding ear at the front end of each side board, at least one fastening portion inside each side board adjacent to the protruding ear. The fastening portion includes a longitudinal end board forming on the inside surface of the side board adjacent to the protruding ear. The tip end of the longitudinal end board extends backward out of a side stopping board. A transverse engaging block is disposed in a region surrounded by the longitudinal end board and the side stopping board. In addition, a fastener is disposed on the side board.
The above conventional truckle structure has the following disadvantages:
1. Difficult to operate: the braking structure of the braking device is integrated with the releasing structure. By such a design, the braking operation and the releasing operation cannot be substantially achieved. Thereby, it cannot provide an easy operation and high safety;
2. Cost wasting: the braking device is suspended from the front end of the holding platform, and such a design is a two-segment design and is unlikely to be an integrated structure, so it is required to additionally manufacture the braking component after the holding platform is completed, thus increasing a manufacturing process and causing the material waste;
3. Difficult to manufacture: On the top of the truckle rack is disposed a holding platform. The holding platform includes opposite through holes in both side boards thereof, at least one pivot hole in the protruding ear at the front end of each side board, at least one fastening portion inside each side board adjacent to the protruding ear and a longitudinal end board forming on the inside surface of the side board adjacent to the protruding ear. The tip end of the longitudinal end board extends backward out of a side stopping board. In a region surrounded by the longitudinal end board and the side stopping board is disposed a transverse engaging block. The highly complicated side board is difficult to manufacture.
4. Truckle deformation: since the braking device of the holding platform directly presses against the truckle body and a pivot rotating position, such a braking action is likely to cause the deformation of the truckle body.
5. Easy damage: on the top of the truckle are disposed a holding platform and the side boards of the holding platform, etc, so the assembled truckle rack needs to support the structures of the holding platform, etc, thus improving the damage rate of the truckle rack.
6. Poor stability: the braking structure is integrated with the releasing structure of the braking device, by such a design, when in use, the user is likely to synchronously perform the braking action and the releasing action, thus causing the poor operational stability.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.